Various types of high frequency devices have been conventionally used in wireless equipment including portable or cordless telephones, or other communication equipments.
These high frequency devices include a high frequency filter, high frequency oscillator, dielectric resonator, high frequency amplifier, or duplexer.
Hereinafter, examples of the conventional high frequency devices will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.